Cartoon High!
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Brain and Baljeet trying to take over the school? Yakko and Donnie are hanging out? Ferb and Brad trying to make Phinabella happen? Mabel and Dib ...DATING? Yep. That's pretty much what happens at this school...Oh and did I mention that Mr.Splinter, the history teacher, is a ninja?


Monday's. Eddie hated them. Especially the Monday that was the first day of a new school year. The boy was slumped against the rails of the school gates, waiting impatiently for his friends. Eddie was about to give up when he saw Ed and Double D running up the hill as fast as they could. "Finally! It's about time you guys got here!" Double D panted as he held his knees.

"The bus was *pant* late..." He wheezed. Ed nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah bus was late, Eddie!" As the trio walked in to school, they had to dodge two energetic girls chasing another on a red scooter. They looked like first graders. Eddie shook his fist at them.

"Watch it would ya?!"

"Eddie, you really shouldn't be that harsh to them. They're only first graders." Eddie scoffed at Double D.

"Who's registration group are we in?" Eddie then asked, curious at the billboard. He eyes wided as he saw he had been separated from his friends.

"This is an outrage!"

"Awh" Ed pouted. He looked over at his sister, Sarah. At least he was with her.

"I'm going to Principal Bunny to demand a change! Right now!"

"But Eddie -" Double D was cut off by a ringing bell. He sighed and ran off to his registration room.

* * *

Pinkie Pie beamed as she skipped in to her registration room. She opened the door and waved at her friend, Twilight Sparkle. "Hiya Twilight!" She grinned, hugging her. Her friend hugged back.

"Hello Pinkie. Can you believe we're in the same class for registration?" Pinkie giggled as she broke the hug.

"Of course I can! I did request for you and the others! It's a shame we're not all in the same group but oh well! I have math with all of you next anyway!" A boy ran in. He wore a black hat, a red shirt and a pair of jeans. He pulled his rucksack up.

"Hello Ladies. Excuse me." The two girls moved over to let the boy pass.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name? Wanna be friends? Do you like cupcakes? Ooh! Do you want a cupcake? I always want a cupcake! Or are you more of a biscuit fan? I don't really like biscuits but the school cafeteria has really, really, really nice ones! Are you new?! Ooh, I have to throw a party for you!" The boy blinked as the pink haired girl zoomed off.

"She's very... energetic..." He exclaimed. Twilight chuckled.

"You have no idea. I'm Twilight Sparkle and that was Pinkie Pie. She'll come back soon..."

"I'm Edward but I prefer Double D." Pinkie Pie bounced back in to the room.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing...Just introductions. That's Double D."

"Hi Double D!" Double D waved and was about to reply when one of the girls Double D had ran into earlier came in. She had red hair and was wearing a pink bow, a green tank top, blue jeans and a red belt. She also wore white trainers and green trainers. The girl hugged Pinkie.

"Hiya Cousin!" She yelled.

"Hi Applebloom! What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Just some third grader yelled at us this mornin' " Double D winced.

"You'll have to excuse Eddie. He's a bit ... cranky." Applebloom turned to Double D.

"I'm Applebloom! What's your name?"

"Double D..."

* * *

Elsewhere Baljeet was reading a book on math (yet again) when a boy with a mop of white hair came up to him. "Ahem..." Baljeet raised and eyebrow as he closed his book.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked the boy.

"I acquire your assistance. You see, my accomplice and I fell out. Well, I say fall out I mean we dispatched or rather 'split up'. Anyway, I saw you reading a book for students with high intellect and thought to make friends if you will. It would make a change from an impeccable idiot."

"So what you're saying is that you want to hang out with me?"

"Yes. At lunch."

"So what are we going to do at lunch?" The boy grinned evilly at Baljeet.

"The same thing I do every lunch Pink- err 'new friend' try and take over the school!"


End file.
